Luna Lovegood, where the magic began
by TishFelton
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a strange child, very strange. almost lestrange as bellatrix...
1. The Beginning

My name is Luna Cynthia Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Maybelle Lovegood. I am 11 years old, just. I recently received my letter to confirm my attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hopefully one day i can fulfill my dreams and become an Auror. I have long, blonde, curly hair and silvery grey eyes.

I suppose i had better tell you the worst part of my life so far. The part that has scared me most...my mothers death.

I was only seven, i could barely look after my self. I knew i was a witch, but i couldn't control my magical powers back then. My mother was an avid experimenter. She was amazing at creating potions and casting spells. But one day she said the wrong words, messed up the spell.

The next thing i knew she was lay there, motionless on the cold, creaky, contaminated floor. Surrounding her was the shattered glass from the chemical tube she was holding.

It destroyed my father so much seeing her like that. He has never been the same since. I took care of him after that, we became really close. He's my best friend. My only friend.

He is the reason i am doubting going to Hogwarts. Incase he gets too lonely again. I suppose he could stay with Molly...her son Ron Weasley and daughter Ginny Weasley are going to be in the same year as me, so i might have someone to talk to.

I've already got the things i need for school, my wand is a 11.3 inch Cherry Wood and Unicorn hair and i have a grey tabby kitten named Tobias. I have all my books too, but they are too boring to think about. School Starts in two days... my father is taking me to the Weasley's house so i can go with them. I like , shes like an auntie to me, she went to school with my mother, so she was there for my father as well.

I have packed all my things in my case and I am ready to go in the morning. Its what to do now that is the problem...my father has gone out to the office, he is the editor for The Quibbler, and he is brilliant at his job. I probably wont see him until tomorrow morning, so i shall go to sleep now.

All that i could think about that night was the day ahead of me, and the next. People were definitely going to stare at me and call me, but i was used to that anyway, everyone did it when i went getting my school stuff. Personally, i find it very rude. But that's just me. I am not your average witch, i prefer to be unique. I often find myself talking to myself, i like my own company. I dont trust people easily, it takes a while, but eventually i will, unless the person has a bad aura, then i stay well away. 


	2. Hogwarts will always be there

As Luna made her way to platform 9 3/4 she spotted a blonde haired boy about the same height and age as her. She watched him walk through the wall, memorized by him...there was something about him...something which she had never come across before...it brought a new feeling to her. She skipped to catch up to him, only falling over her own feet and banging into him.

"ow.." she gasped, and held onto her ankle as he crouched down beside her.

"im..im so sorry..." he rummaged in his bag for his wand "are you okay? here...let me fix that for you..." he took hold of her ankle. His pale, ice cold hands sent a shock through her leg as he healed the fractured ankle.

"T-thank you...er..my name is Luna..Lovegood.." She stuttered and whispered to herself "stop blooming stuttering!"

"well,er...its nice to meet you Luna! I'm Draco Malfoy" He smiled. It was one of those smiles that was contagious, but he was a Malfoy...he shouldn't even be talking to a weirdo like her.

"A bit of advice, Lovegood, Stay away from Granger and Potter, and your okay. They are both Freaks of nature that you should avoid...put it this way, bad things happen to people like them" And after that, he was gone.

She got up and took a seat in one of the empty parts and watched outside the window as the train made its way to Hogwarts.

/*after a few hours*

When the train finally stopped, it was dark outside. The wind brushed through her hair and a shiver traveled down her back. She was being watched, she was sure. Not by a child or professor..but someone else, to the left of her hiding in the trees. She carried on walking, but at a much faster pace now, and made her way up the concrete steps and into the school. Safe, for now.

"come on you first years, walk faster!" she turned to see the prefect waiting for her, an annoyed expression on his face. She walked to the top of the hall and joined the rest of her year. Professor McGonagall called out the names of the students individually, but there was only one name she payed attention to. Draco Malfoy.

As he sat on the old, red wood chair, the professor placed a hat on his head, you could tell by the expression on his face that she had just messed up his hair. She giggled and listened to the hat.

"hmmm...not a tricky decision really. Such a mysterious boy, family of pure blooded slytherins...maybe we should stir things up eh'? no..you don't have the will power to be in the others..hmm..its either Gryffindor..or Slytherin im afraid...go on then boy! SLYTHERIN!" The boy rose from his seat and rushed to join his table and sat there quietly.

"Luna Lovegood!" The professor shouted.

Oh no. She bit her lip and sat on the chair..she wanted to be in slytherin so bad..but it wasn't meant to be. She knew where she belonged. In Ravenclaw, but she couldn't stop thinking about him...Draco. Why was this happening to her? She started to get worried. The hat hadn't spoken for about five minutes.

"Slytherin!" It shouted, it took a while for the information to sink in, but she stood up and took her seat beside him, not saying a word.

After all the students had been housed the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to give a speech. And he did, 30 minutes long, whilst he was speaking her and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the old man, he must have been about 85 years old, and his beard showed that.

"..and just remember, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home" Dumbledore had finally finished his speech and dismissed them all house by house, and they made our way to their dorms. 


	3. The Betreyal

As Luna woke the next day, she found that all the other girls were already in the hall, and she was late.

"Great job Luna! what a way to start the first day!" She mumbled to herself. Late, they were going to go mental.

She stood in front of the long Silver mirror and admired her Slytherin uniform. It suited her, but what would her father think? She had ruined the family tradition of Ravenclaws, another thing she had done wrong. 'Who cares' she thought, its not like she ever had to go home. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking, not loud enough to be a teacher..it had to be a student.

"H-hello?" She took her wand from inside her boot and held it out incase it was someone else. As the door opened she lowered it back to her boot.

"Hey! I'm Jessica! you do know you should be in the hall now dont you?" The girl smiled, she had no one. Except her mother. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"umh...yeah, i know, i got up late.." Luna frowned feeling embarrassed.

"Its okay, you didnt miss anything. Luna isnt it? ive heard all about you" Jessica smirked.

"Yes, im Luna Lovegood, and how have you heard about me? normally people stay well away from me..."

"My mother told me! She seems rather fond of you..that doesnt happen often, you should come and meet her" Jessica grinned widely.

"w-what? now..no...we cant! They will go mental ! we arent allowed out of school during the day" Luna bit her lip. She couldnt go...could she? Well, it looked like she could, after all, she couldnt say no to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Okay then...i will come with you, but how exactly do you plan on doing this?" Luna questioned Jessica, she knew there wasnt a way out.

"Simple! We apparate! Here, take my arm" Jessica held out her arm for Luna to take. A girl she had only just met, wanted to take her out of Hogwarts to meet her murderor of a .

Luna took Jessica's arm and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived Luna looked arround shocked, it was so...bright and open...and yet they all seemed so dark and evil.

"Well,well,well. Look what we have here, our Jessie has brought Luna over!" Bellatrix Smirked

"Yes mother, its not like we were doing anything important anyway, and i saw an opportunity for Luna, like you did, and i couldnt resist!" She laughed

"hmm...indeed,but it is up to Luna to decide though Jessica. Come here child" Bellatrix called her over. She walked shakily over to where bellatrix sat and waited for her to speak first. Fear filled her, but there was something else. Excitement? no...why was she feeling like this? betraying her family like this, it felt good, she could be herself now.

"you have an extremely big decision to make my dear, and it is one that can end really good, or really bad, do you understand?" she watched Luna carefully, studying her reaction.

"Y-yes Miss...I understand completely, but if you dont mind me asking, what is it that i will be doing?" She bowed her head..in respect of Bellatrix, she had looked up to her for years, and she was finally meeting her.

"Well, we need a new recruit . And you, my dear, are perfect for the job! Draco even agreed! Now that doesnt happen often" Bellatrix chuckled.

"He did?" She blushed. "Oh..yes..i was talking to him yesterday, we were laughing about the old guys beard" She laughs,remembering their conversations.

Bellatrix Smiled, not something she did very often. "Yes, he seems very fond of you, and apparently you are in Slytherin and you are a Pureblood, is that correct?"

Luna filled with pride "Yes! That is correct, i cant wait to see my fathers face, its going to be hillarious, i wont be able to go home though, he will probably kick me out, i dont care though, i can be who i want now!"  
" Then it is settled! All we need is you to confirm that you will do it and then we can get you prepared for the initiation ceremony when you will get your mark!" Bellatrix smiled widely and stood up.

"Yes! of course! one thousand times yes, its all i have ever wanted!" She felt like she could burst with happiness right now, its the best she had ever felt. She stood patientl as Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve and called for the Dark Lord. 


	4. The Decision

Both fear and excitement filled her now. What would he think of her? Would he accept her and allow her to become a Death Eater? Well, she was about to find out.

The Dark Lord apparated right in front of them, suddenly the room fell silent and they were all bowing down in respect of him. Luna copied their actions.

"Aah, I see that the child has made her decision?" He circled Luna slowly, watching her like a Hawk.

"Yes my lord, She has made her decision..." Bellatrix said nervously.

" LET THE CHILD SPEAK!" Voldemort shouted, his voice filled the room and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Y-yes ... M-my Lord. I have...I would like to join you..." She spoke shakily, he could kill her right this second, and for no reason other than his own amusement, this scared Luna.

"Wise decision child, wise decision, i can assure you that you have made the right choice, terrible things could have happened if this had gone horribly wrong, and we wouldn't have wanted that, would we?...Now, hold out your arm, child. This might hurt a little, but it is most likely to burn." He smirked.

She held out her arm obediently, his sharp, long nails digging into her wrist. She was positive that it had drawn blood, but it hadn't.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up her arm like lightening, burning, just like he had said, but a -lot- more painful. She bit her lip to hide how much it hurt. Luna felt something moving around under her skin, slithering, like a snake... It was extremely unusual.

When the pain had come to a stop, she looked down at her wrist and found that there was now some sort of snake design on her arm. So much pain for something so little.

"There. Now, when you feel that throbbing and you can see it moving, you apparate to us immediately, it doesn't matter where you are or what you are doing it means that i am calling you. Do you understand me?" She felt like saying something sarcastic back at him, he wasn't the politest of people. And for someone so powerful, he was -incredibly- rude.

"Yes, I understand my lord." Luna now spoke with no fear, like it was all drained from her body when she received the Dark mark on her wrist.

"Good, now here is what you are going to do." He paused, checking to see if she was listening to him.

"You are going to become friends with "potter" and keep me up to date with what he does and says. No questions about it. Go!" He snaps, Luna nods and disapparates with Jessica, not even wanting to speak.

When they got back to Hogwarts, she walked away from Jessica and went for a lie down, repeating the dark lord's words in her head.

Something about the way he said "potter" was bugging her. It reminded her of the way professor Snape had spoken to harry after they had sorted into their houses. It was clear to her now that Severus snape wasn't as innocent as she had heard, he was also a death eater. 


	5. The first task

Luna woke the next day to a pounding headache, and her wrist was burning; throbbing. She knew what this meant, the Dark Lord was calling for her,  
and he was growing more impatient by the minute. She ran a hand through her hair and sat up, looking around to make sure that everone was gone.

She threw on some clothes and quickly grabbed her cloak before apparating to the Dark Lord. He sat tapping his long, sharp nails on the vast, redwood table impatiently.  
"What part of 'IMMEDIATELY' do you NOT understand, child?!" He shouted, his voice replacing the silence that filled the room.  
"My Lord...I -did- come immediately, i just woke-" "I DONT CARE!" He cut her off, glaring at her, his eyes black and cold.  
Luna put her head down and took her place at the table beside Draco, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She raised her head slightly to see Draco giving her a sympathetic look. She gave him a quick smile before turning to look at the dark lord in order to listen to his commands.  
"Right, Draco; Luna? Since you two are both attending Hogwarts and are currently the only unknown Death Eaters here, i need you to release the troll into the school. I dont care how,but i can assure you that we will be watching to see how well you perform from today onwards. You will have a maximum of two weeks to plan and full fill your actions. Cause the biggest disruption that you can." He nods to them both and excuses them from the rest of the meeting.

Luna and Draco disapparate back to Hogwarts and sit down in the Great Hall.  
"So...how exactly are we going to do this?" Draco questioned, his voice merely a whisper.  
Luna shook her head "No, not here. Come with me?" She stood up and started walking towards the Slytherin girl's bathroom.  
Draco followed, not far behind her, but stopped as they reached the door.  
"I am not going in there!" He laughed.  
"Why ever not? We arent staying in here, silly! We are going through here into somewhere that you cant EVER! and i mean ever, tell anyone that you know where it is, do i have your word?" She waited for his reply.  
"Yes. You have my word Luna." He nodded.  
Luna walked over to one of the sinks and whispered something in parceltongue. She stepped backwards, standing beside Draco, smirking.  
"You see? We aren't staying." She jumped down the chute, unable to see anything in the dark, she pulled out her wand.  
"Lumos." She smiled as a bright light shone from her wand to guide her.  
She walked over the bones quickly, all the remains from the people that the Basilisk ate, hearing them crunching under her feet.  
"Welcome, to the Chamber of Secrets!" She laughed, turning to Draco.  
"How come you knew about this place?" He looked around, taking everything in. All the passages leading to different locations, each and every passage entrance had the frame of a Snake's head, all made out of silver.  
"I heard someone talking about it a while ago and did some research about it, i found out that nobody has been here in years, other than the Dark Lord" She shrugged and sat down on the cold, marble floor, pulling out a map of the school and all the secret passages.  
"Right, this is what i think..." She drew on the map, telling him about her plans as she did so.  
"That is brilliant!" He beamed.  
"Thank you!" She smiled at him, her cheeks rosy red.  
"I wouldnt have thought of that, he will be so impressed! The Dark Lord, i mean." He nodded.  
"I say we do it tomorrow...we dont really need two weeks and if we wait, people might become suspicious." She sat there quietly for a moment, thinking to herself.  
"Right...Wait! The ball is tomorrow!" He watched her curiously.  
"I just explained all of that! were you not listening?!" She rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"I shall see you tomorrow Draco." She added before standing up and making her way out. 


	6. Worry

Chapter six;/  
Luna sat in her dorm alone, thinking carefully about the next day's plans. She took out her writing set and began writing a letter to one of the few Death Eaters that she trusted, Narcissa Malfoy. Although she had only spoken to Narcissa properly on a few occasions, she felt like she could trust her with anything, almost as if there was a connection between the two of them. After all, her mother and Narcissa had been best friends when they were at school. Narcissa had also been there after Luna's mother had passed away, she helped her father get through the grieving and she often looked after Luna during the day when her father was at work. In a way, Luna looked up to Narcissa, she was genuinely a lovely person and Luna considered her as a second mother. She was so enthusiastic and a brilliant role model, unlike her eldest sister Bellatrix. She could hardly see the similarities between the two sisters, they were complete opposites! Bellatrix was a little more than a complete psychopath and was just as merciless and sadistic as Lord Voldemort himself. She was an intensely sadistic witch, who, at certain points seemed mentally unbalanced. She was incredibly cunning and manipulative; she would not stop at anything to get what she wanted.  
Once she was back into the real world, Luna turned back to her writing set and carried on with the letter to Narcissa.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
I was wondering if there is any chance that you could come and meet me tomorrow, early morning? It is about the events that will be taking place that upcoming evening.  
Kindest regards,  
Luna Lovegood.

She sealed the envelope and gave it to her owl, Enid. Luna quickly ruffled the owl's feathers before whispering,  
"Please take this to Narcissa Malfoy, do not let anyone else take it from you, it is urgent."  
She watched Enid fly into the darkness and sat down on her bed, putting her things away. She picked up the book that she had been reading, "Hogwarts, A History", read a few pages before getting bored and started flipping it over until it fell off the bed.

Luna sighed and decided to go and get a drink, locking the dorm behind her; it is not like anyone else stayed in there, they all avoided her.  
When she reached the common room she made herself a drink and sat down in her usual spot in front of the fire. She drank her drink, placed the empty cup carefully on the table and smiled as she saw her friend Alex come over, Alex Sky.  
"Lookin' lonely." He smiled, sitting in the chair across from her.  
"Almost as lonely as you." She laughed jokingly.  
"Yeah, almost. Gosh, it has been ages since we last had time to talk! i have hardly seen you! We definitely need a catch up, fancy going for a coffee soon? This weekend perhaps? Maybe...  
Sunday?"He smiled, watching her.  
"Yeah! Sure, that would be lovely! Sunday it is then. I have so much to tell you, your going to get the biggest shock -ever-." Luna yawned and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Sleepy much?" He chuckled and threw a cushion at her.  
"Yeah, extremely. Please excuse me, im exhausted. i think im going to call it a day. Good night Alex" She briefly waved and walked to her dorm.  
Upon entering her dorm she found that Enid had returned with a letter for her and had placed it on her pillow.  
"Narcissa.." She whispered and dived onto the bed, opening the letter.

Dearest Luna,  
Of course, i will meet you in Hogsmede at nine o'clock in the morning outside honeydukes.  
Do not tell anybody, no one other than Draco can know, unless you know that you can fully trust the person you are telling. Never the less, still be on your guard, they could be fooling you.  
Kindest regards,  
Narcissa Malfoy.

Luna folded the letter back up, placed it back in the envelope and hid it inside her little bag before quickly falling asleep. 


	7. A mother's love

Chapter 7;/  
Narcissa woke the next day at 8:07am. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Time to get up." She mumbled and made her way over to the wardrobe; pulling out a plain,  
light blue dress. After quickly putting on the dress she sat down at her dressing table and brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail. She stood up and made her way to the door to put on a white, winter coat and her boots before apparating right outside Honeydukes.

To Narcissa's surprise Luna was already sat waiting on a nearby wooden bench. She quickly went into Madam Puddifoots and ordered two hot chocolates with marshmallows and whipped cream to take out. She payed the woman and carefully made her way over to the bench and sat silently beside Luna.  
"Good morning, Luna. Careful, its hot" Narcissa smiled politely at her and handed her one of the cups.  
"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for the hot chocolate" She looked up at the older woman, taking the hot chocolate and smiled back at her.  
"Please, Dear. Call me Narcissa. Now, what is this plan of yours?" She sat patiently listening to Luna speak. Her voice was unusual and quieter than most, she could see that Luna was different from anyone else she had ever met, just like Xenophilius, Luna's father.

Luna took a sip of her hot chocolate, it was delicious and just the right temperature.  
"And you are certain that this will work?" Narcissa quizzed, knowing that if it all went wrong, The Dark Lord would be furious and would seriously hurt both Luna and Draco, possibly even kill them.  
" Most definitely, i see no reason for my plan to fail us." Luna smiled and watched Draco's mother, studying her. Luna was most certain that the woman had to be in her early thirties,  
she had to make a guess as she never had the courage to ask.  
Narcissa's long, blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, which made her face seem even more pale than usual without her hair there to create the shadows that are normally there.  
"Good. And Draco? He will be with you the whole time? Neither of you will get hurt, will you?  
Please try and stay safe, Please." Her words were barely a whisper, Luna could see the concern and worry in Narcissa's eyes.  
"I think it will be a little tricky to stay safe, Narcissa...Considering the task that we have been asked to complete, if anyone at the school ever found out we would be in serious trouble,  
but yes. I will keep Draco safe, with me the whole time and make sure that he returns back to the ball unharmed." Luna smiled slightly at her.  
"Thank you, Luna. That means a lot to know that my son will be safe. Now, i shall let you go, i believe that you have a ball to prepare for. Remember, there is no need to be a stranger,  
you can come over whenever you like. Bring your father some time too? It would be nice to have a good catch up, and i also presume that he does not know about you becoming a Death Eater either? I wont tell him, but i do think that it is best that you tell him, dear." She smiles and gives Luna a quick hug before leaving. 


End file.
